39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Erasmus Yilmaz
Erasmus Yilmaz '''is an Ekaterina and Madrigal, and at first Dan thought he was a very angry biker and was going to terrorize Fiske Cahill in front of a coffee shop. Amy and Dan attacked him with a windshield wiper. He was nicknamed by Dan as "Big Scary Harley Dude.'" It is also known that he "has a Vesper database in his head". Family *Bartu Yilmaz (Cousin) *Luke Cahill - Great x22 Granduncle (deceased) *Katherine Cahill - x22 Grandmother (deceased) *Thomas Cahill - x22 Granduncle (deceased) *Jane Cahill - x22 Grandaunt (deceased) *Madeleine Cahill - Great x22 Grandaunt (deceased) *Gideon Cahill - Great x23 Grandfather (deceased) *Olivia Cahill - Great x23 Grandmother (deceased) *Madeleine the Matriarch - Great x26 Grandmother (deceased) Appearance He usually wears leather leggings, a leather jacket, leather boots like a biker and his hair is a mass of black curls and he has gray eyes. He appears to be good friends with Fiske Cahill and William McIntyre. Appearances Vespers Rising He, Nellie, and Fiske told Amy and Dan about the Vespers. Fiske said that he has a Vesper database in his head. He also comes to help Amy and Dan when they are being chased by the Vespers. A King's Ransom He meets Amy and Dan to discuss that their father was a Vesper. In the end of the book when William McIntyre dies he later cries over William McIntyre's dead body. Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom He was a suspect for Vesper Five but proven not to be when he sunk Vesper Five's ship. It is also found out that he was an Ekaterina. The Dead Of Night He goes to Pompeii with Jonah and Hamilton. Shatterproof '' Erasmus breaks into a Vesper-safe house and battles Luna Amato. He drops his weapon and turns toward Milos Vanek. In that split second Luna grabs his weapon and impales Erasmus through the heart. Jonah and Hamilton rush in and Jonah shoots Luna, killing her. The dying Erasmus gives Jonah and Hamilton a flash drive and gives an unfinished warning about the Vespers before he dies. Talents Among other things, skiing and motorcycling. Trivia *He once rode his motorcycle from Paris to China. *He was born into a family of Ekaterinas but was recruited by the Madrigals as a teenager. * He went into hiding for five years after Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent were killed. *He sank Vesper Five's ship in the Bermuda Triangle. *In the sneak peak of Shatterproof, it said that the Vespers murdered his parents. It also said he thinks Luna Amato murdered William McIntyre. *He can speak nine different languages * In Shatterproof he is in the Vesper safe house when Milos Vanek walks in and is trapped by Luna Amato. He steps in even after he tells himself not to get involved and throws a shuriken at her to stop her from shooting Milos. He looks at Milos for a split second and in that second Luna throws back the shuriken into his heart, killing him. Category:Madrigal Category:Cahill Family Category:Vespers Rising Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ekaterina Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom Category:A King's Ransom Category:Vesper Five Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Pompeii Category:ekat madrigals Category:Bartu Yilmaz Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Shatterproof Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 4: Shatterproof Category:Jonah Wizard Category:Hamilton Holt Category:Attleboro Crew Category:Hostages Category:Vespers Category:Luna Amato Category:Deceased Category:Mumbai